Mi novia Ukitake
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: ¡Mayuri ha convertido a Ukitake en una mujer tan hermosa, que todos los shinigamis del Gotei 13 quieren tener una cita con ella! Pero para revertir los efectos y volver a ser un hombre, Ukitake deberá enamorarse siendo una mujer. ¿Quién será el candidato ideal? ¿Byakuya? ¿Kyoraku? ¿Kenpachi? Una historia llena de humor y muchos malentendidos.
1. El extraño suceso

**Mi novia Ukitake.**

**Capítulo 1: El extraño suceso.**

Hacía frio. Bastante frio para ser una simple mañana de finales de noviembre. El Capitán de la Decimotercera División se volteó entre las sábanas, intranquilo, mientras la baja temperatura empezaba a sacarlo de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos marrones y miró al frente. Aún era muy pronto, podía voltearse y volver a sus sueños.

Se acurrucó mejor entre las sábanas cuando, de repente, algo grande le molestó en su pecho. No le dio la menor importancia y continuó durmiendo hasta bien entrada la mañana. Cuando el Capitán de la Decimotercera se levantó, ya eran pasadas las 11 de mañana.

¿Por qué Sentaro y Kiyone no le habían despertado? Movió sus manos largas y fuertes hasta sus blanquecinos y finos cabellos y los echó hacia atrás para despejarse. No había vuelta a atrás, no le habían despertado pero el trabajo que tenía pendiente seguía allí.

Ukitake se levantó y plegó su tatami para despejar la sala. Aquella pequeña cabaña en medio del lago de su División hacía a las veces de dormitorio y despacho. Mientras guardaba las piezas de cama dentro del armario, Ukitake sintió sus manos mucho más frágiles y pequeñas que antes, pero no le dio importancia. Aún continuaba medio dormido.

El Capitán se despojó de sus ropas y abrió el armario para tomar uno de sus quimonos. El espejo de la puerta del armario, tan alto como él, reflejaba una imagen diferente a la suya. Ukitake se miró, sin gritar pero terriblemente asustado.

¿Por qué ahora era más pequeño y menudo? ¿Por qué tenía esa cintura tan estrecha? ¿Por qué su rostro era ahora más redondo? ¿Y esos pies tan pequeños y delicados? ¿Por qué tenía unas pestañas tan pobladas y una boca tan pequeña y atractiva? Y, lo que era peor de todo, ¿Por qué tenía pechos?

El Capitán se había desvestido sin prestar atención a esas dos grandes protuberancias que salían de su pecho. ¿Dónde había ido a parar sus abdominales masculinos? ¿Acaso soñaba?

Levantó una de sus ahora pequeñas manos, temblorosas y los tocó. ¡Eran pechos de verdad! Y su tamaño era descomunal. Parecía la mismísima Rangiku Matsumoto después de recibir cien picadas de abeja en cada pecho. ¿De dónde había salido esa aberración? Eran tan grandes que a Ukitake le daba vergüenza mirarlas…

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Lo más importante era que esos pechos desaparecieran. ¡Un momento! Si tenía pechos eso significa que… El Capitán supo con un rápido movimiento de mano que el contenido de su entrepierna había desaparecido. Era una mujer en todos los sentidos, de eso no cabía duda.

Sin saber por qué y sin desearlo, Jushiro Ukitake se había convertido en una mujer de enormes senos y de envidiable belleza. Su rostro redondo, su cabello fino y hermoso, sus manos delicadas… era una mujer preciosa. El problema justamente era ese, que el Capitán de la Decimotercera era un hombre.

-Es un sueño –concluyó Ukitake- Volveré a la cama y cuando despierte todo volverá a la normalidad.

Ukitake se dirigió hacia el armario y le cayó una pesada caja sobre el pie.

-¡AH! –chilló. Acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca. Su voz había sonado demasiado femenina. Su habitual voz de hombre amable y sonriente había dado paso a una vocecita tierna y delicada.

-¡Capitán! –gritó Sentaro desde fuera de la habitación- ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡No entres! –gritó Ukitake tomando una manta y tapándose los senos. ¿Cómo iba a esconderlos?

-¿Capitán Ukitake? –preguntó la voz de Sentaro. Evidentemente, su subordinado no había identificado la nueva voz del Capitán- ¿Quién está en los aposentos del Capitán? ¿Eres tú, Kiyone?

El bruto de Sentaro entró en la habitación y descubrió a una mujer de cabellos blancos muy hermosa completamente desnuda que se tapaba con vergüenza.

-¡Sal de aquí, Sentaro! –exigió Ukitake- ¡Te había dicho que no entraras!

-¡Estos son los aposentos del Capitán! –gritó Sentaro haciendo un gran escándalo- Por muy guapa que seas no puedes estar aquí.

-¡Esta es mi habitación, eres tú el que no puede entrar sin mi permiso! –gritó Ukitake enfadado.

-¿Capitán? –pidió Kiyone entrando sin llamar a la puerta. La mujer miró a su Capitán, reconociendo su forma de ser en las palabras que había utilizado.

-¡No me miréis así! –Chilló Ukitake- No sé qué me ha pasado. ¡Todo esto debe ser culpa de Mayuri! Jamás debí contradecirlo…

Ukitake recordó como en la pasada reunión de Capitanes se había opuesto fervientemente a los planes del Capitán Kurotsuchi de construir un nuevo centro de adiestramiento de almas para hacer experimentos. ¡Era cruel e inhumano! Ukitake desbarató por completo los planes de Kurotsuchi y esta era la manera del Capitán de devolverle la jugada.

Ukitake miró hacia un rincón con el rostro completamente sonrojado. No le gustaba que sus subordinados le vieran en aquella situación. Todo era tan real… la posibilidad de despertar y salir de esa pesadilla de cada vez era menos probable.

-Capitán, nosotros le ayudaremos a volver a su cuerpo original –chilló Kiyone desesperada, con grandes y gruesas lágrimas que colgaban de su rostro.

-No hay prisa… -meditó Sentaro mirando de reojo los pechos de su Capitán.- Kiyone, consíguele algo de ropa al Capitán.

-¡No me mandes, mono apestoso! –gritó Kiyone y los dos terceros al cargo se sumieron en una de sus típicas y tópicas discusiones.

Fuera como fuera, era la hora de comer y Ukitake consiguió un quimono de su nueva talla, que se puso en silencio mientras suspiraba. Eso sí, se negó por todos los medios posibles a ponerse ropa interior de mujer. Él era un hombre y ese pequeño incidente se solucionaría muy rápido.

-¿A dónde va, Capitán? –pidió Sentaro que, por alguna extraña razón, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ukitake se levantó sin la gracia habitual de una mujer y se sacudió el quimono.

-A ver a Mayuri para que deshaga esto –contestó el Capitán señalando sus enormes pechos.

-Por supuesto, Capitán –dijo Kiyone chillando con lágrimas en los ojos.-Usted está mucho más atracti… digo, se ve mejor siendo un hombre.

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Kiyone? –gritó Sentaro tomándola por la cintura y lanzándola a la pared. La batalla campal entre los dos había comenzado. Se estiraban del pelo, se arañaban, se insultaban y se escupían… Ukitake suspiró y salió de su despacho.

Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué no debía hacerlo. Shunsui Kyoraku, el Capitán de la Octava División estaba allí, a escasos cinco pasos de él. Ukitake pensó en volver a entrar en la casa, bien rápido pero era demasiado tarde, ya le había visto.

-¿Ukitake? –pidió Kyoraku con los ojos chispeantes, dirigiéndose directamente y sin disimulo a sus pechos. La había cagado. Sabía la devoción, casi el culto que Kyoraku rendía a las chicas. Acababa de darse cuenta que él era ahora una chica. Y vaya una chica…

Estaba completamente perdido…

**Continuará…**

**Otro fic que comienza. Ukitake es un personaje que me gusta mucho y el otro dia pensaba que realmente Tite Kubo lo podría haber hecho mujer con tan solo cambiarle cuatro cosas. Así que pensé que si fuera mujer, seguramente Kyoraku se enamoraría de ella y que tal vez no fuera el único. Así surgió la idea de hacer este fic: Ukitake siendo mujer y cortejado por diversos personajes del Gotei 13. Aún no tengo bien claro con quien se quedaría... ¿Lo descubrimos juntos? **

**En el próximo capítulo: La solución de Mayuri! El capitán de la Decimosegunda dará a Ukitake la solución para su problema. ¿Cuál será? **


	2. La solución de Mayuri

**Mi novia Ukitake. **

**Capítulo 2: La solución de Mayuri.**

Mierda.

Estaba solo e indefenso contra el mujeriego Shunsui Kyoraku que la miraba con un deseo frenético.

-Kyoraku… -susurró Ukitake mirando hacia un lado, con el rostro sonrojado.

-Ukitake, dime que no tienes una reacción alérgica –pidió el Capitán alargando la mano hacia los pechos de Ukitake cual garras de águila. Ukitake se tapó con los brazos sin dejar que su amigo le tocara ni tan solo un poco.

Kyoraku tomó a Ukitake por la cintura y empezó a forcejear.

-Deja que lo vea bien… -se quejó el Capitán de la Octava División subiendo sus manos por el torso de Ukitake.

-¡Déjame! –se quejó Ukitake soltando un chillido muy femenino- No me sobes, Kyoraku.

Kyoraku inclinó su rostro hacia delante, acercándose peligrosamente a la Capitana de cabellos blancos. El hombre sonrió cuando vio como Ukitake se ponía colorada y retrocedía.

-Ukitake… hueles como una mujer. Un perfume absolutamente embriagador y… sexy –confesó Kyoraku hundiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de la joven Capitana. Ukitake se deshizo de él con el rostro colorado y empezó a correr hacia la puerta de su División. Kyoraku salió también corriendo tras ella.

-¡Ukitake, espera! –gritó Kyoraku que la alcanzó rápidamente ya que sus pasos eran mucho más largos que los de su amigo. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a dejar de correr.

Ukitake se quejó y se giró colorada y avergonzada. Le costaba trabajo respirar después de la larga caminata.

-¿A dónde vas de esta manera? –le pidió Kyoraku bajando la voz, puesto que había algunos jóvenes de la Decimotercera División entrenado cerca.

-Voy a ver a Mayuri –confesó Ukitake con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas- Él me ha hecho esto y quiero que lo deshaga hoy mismo. Le pediré perdón si eso es lo que quiere oír.

-No te precipites –le aconsejó Kyoraku mirándola de arriba abajo como quien mira una mercancía- Así que te ha convertido en mujer…

Ukitake asintió avergonzada, con sus perfectas mejillas teñidas de un suave tono carmesí. Kyoraku la tomó de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro, pero la chica retrocedió asustada.

-Me marcho –anunció Ukitake y continuó caminando muy deprisa, evitando las miradas de unos soldados que se paseaban cerca de allí. Kyoraku la siguió, por su propia seguridad. Ukitake tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero no podía ir sola por la calle de esa manera.

-Necesitas ropa interior de chica –gritó Kyoraku cuando estaban en medio de una calle, tan poco disimulado como de costumbre, colocándose los dos brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡CALLA! –gritó Ukitake muy colorada y echando a correr mientras todo el mundo la miraba divertido.

-Te lo digo por eso –dijo Kyoraku corriendo a su lado sin complicaciones dando tan solo unas cuantas zancadas- Porque cuando corres la gravedad hace su efecto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Ukitake entrecortadamente, sofocada por el esfuerzo físico de correr hacia la División de Mayuri.

-Que te saltan mucho los pechos… -se rio Kyoraku, recibiendo al cabo de pocos segundos una fuerte patada voladora de su amigo en toda la cara, que lo dejó estirado en el suelo. Ukitake siguió corriendo solo hasta que llegó a su destino.

-Necesito ver al Capitán –pidió Ukitake al llegar a la Decimosegunda División.

-Lo siento guapa –le dijo el recepcionista guiñando un ojo- Pero el Capitán debe estar ocupado ahora mismo para recibir a una chica guapa como tú. En cambio, yo sí que tengo tiempo libre… ¿te apetece ir a tomar un café?

-¿Cómo? –pidió Ukitake sin entender la proposición del recepcionista. ¿Estaba ligando con él? Ukitake retrocedió asustado y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Mayuri. No necesitaba ninguna indicación, había estado allí cientos de veces.

Atravesó dos pasillos, cruzó una puerta corredera, siguió tres pasillos a la derecha y giró para encontrarse con la puerta con un pequeño letrero dorado que rezaba "Capitán Kurotsuchi". Entró sin ni siquiera entrar.

-¡KUROTSUCHI! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sonar muy enfadado, pero su grito sonó tan femenino que se dio pena a sí mismo. Mayuri lo miró con sus ojos dando vueltas cual polilla, observándola detenidamente y, finalmente, riendo.

-Parece que hemos hecho un buen trabajo contigo… -se rio Mayuri, con su habitual sentido del humor cruel y sarcástico.

-¿Has sido tú? –gritó Ukitake- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Mayuri sonrió y ladeó la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le exasperaban las preguntas sin sentido.

-Interferiste en mis planes, Capitán… no, Capitana Ukitake –se rio Kurotsuchi.

Ukitake avanzó por la sala, esquivó el sofá y se arrodilló delante de Kurotsuchi.

-Te pido disculpas –gritó desesperado bajando la cabeza- Lo siento mucho, Kurotsuchi.

El Capitán de la Decimosegunda no contestó, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera escuchado las disculpas de Ukitake. La Capitana alzó la vista y se encontró con Mayuri cruzado de brazos y sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes dorados. Sus planes habían funcionado a la perfección.

-Lo siento –murmuró Mayuri muy lentamente, disfrutando de su maldad que escupía en cada sílaba que pronunciaba- Pero no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Ukitake se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a plantar cara. Empezada a estar harto del extraño capitán.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Ya te he pedido disculpas, ahora haz que vuelva a ser un hombre! –pidió Ukitake gritando. No sabía que Kyoraku escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta…

-No puedo –repitió Mayuri.

-¿Por qué no? ¡No te creo! –gritó Ukitake haciendo un berrinche.

-Este experimento es de la clase C3, por tanto no puedo revertir sus efectos yo mismo… -anunció Mayuri. Observó el rostro de Ukitake, que no entendía qué pasaba y suspiró- Quiero decir que para contrarrestarlo debes ser tú misma quien lo haga.

-¿Y cómo puedo acabar con esto? –preguntó Ukitake desesperada- Dímelo, por favor.

-Sólo hay una manera –se rió Mayuri muy alto- ¿No es maravilloso? Para que vuelvas a ser un hombre… primero debes amar a alguien como una mujer.

Kyoraku, desde el otro lado de la puerta soltó un respingo apenas audible. "Amar a alguien como mujer" ¿Qué significaba aquello? Por muchas vueltas que le diera apenas alcanzaba a entender qué había querido decir el Capitán Kurotsuchi.

-Es decir… -comenzó Ukitake desde dentro del despacho- ¿Que tengo que enamorarme de alguien mientras soy mujer? Cuando me enamore… ¿Volveré a ser un hombre?

-No es tan sencillo –se rio Mayuri aún más fuerte- Deberás consumar tu amor…

-¿CONSUMAR… -chilló Ukitake

-…SU AMOR? –acabó Kyoraku. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a _eso_? ¡Mierda, si esas eran las condiciones Ukitake será una mujer durante el resto de sus días!

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Ukitake, que no hacía nada para ocultarlas. Amar a alguien no era complicado, pero encontrar a alguien a quien amar tanto como para querer llegar hasta el final… No lo encontraría jamás. Sería una mujer para siempre.

-Y eso no es todo… -continuó riendo Mayuri- He enviado una mariposa infernal con esta información a todos los Capitanes y Tenientes de la Sociedad de Almas. Tal vez habrá más de uno interesado en la joven Ukitake… No te quejes, tienes dónde elegir.

La Capitana Ukitake alzó la mano y la estampó con mucha fuerza en el rostro de Mayuri.

-Eres despreciable –gritó Ukitake llorando aún más y saliendo corriendo del despacho. Ukitake abrió la puerta, y chocó de lleno contra el pecho de Shunsui. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Ukitake estaba completamente colorada y lloraba. Se deshizo de los brazos de Shunsui y salió corriendo pasillo abajo, aun sollozando.

**Continuará…**

**El malvado Kurotsuchi se la ha jugado muy bien a Ukitake. No hay vuelta a atrás, si quiere volver a ser un hombre, tendrá que amar a alguien hasta el final. En el siguiente capítulo, la Capitana Ukitake recibirá la visita de sus compañeras Capitanas: Unohana y Soi-Fong que le ayudarán a animarse de una manera muy femenina. ¿Te lo vas a perder?**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho! **


	3. Ojos azules

**Mi novia Ukitake. **

**Capítulo 3: Ojos azules.**

-Capitán… digo Capitana –decía Rukia Kuchiki desde la puerta de la habitación dónde hacía una semana que estaba encerrado Jushiro Ukitake. –Le dejo aquí la comida, Capi… Capitana.

Rukia tomó la bandeja con la comida anterior y se la llevó a la cocina. No, Ukitake tampoco había comido aquella mañana. Desde que Mayuri envió la información sobre el nuevo estado de Ukitake, el Capitán no había querido salir de su habitación y se negaba a probar bocado.

-El Capitán debe estar muy triste… -se dijo Rukia caminando hacia la cocina- No debe ser fácil para él admitir todo lo que le está pasando, pero si no come será mucho peor para su salud. Tengo que hacer algo por él…

Y así, Rukia Kuchiki pensó que una buena manera de animar a una mujer era… una fiesta loca con amigas. Pero claro, como el Capitán Ukitake había sido un hombre hasta el momento, no tenía amigas. Lo más parecido a amigas que podría tener seria…

-Ukitake, abre la puerta –dijo la voz autoritaria de la Capitana Unohana. Desde el interior de la habitación se oyó a la mujer de cabellos blancos estremecerse, pero no contestó.

-¿Tiro la puerta abajo? –pidió la voz de Soi-Fong sacando su espada.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Unohana sonriendo mientras Soi-Fong guardaba su katana con cara de malas pulgas. Tirar la puerta abajo era lo más lógico desde su punto de vista… -Ukitake, abre –repitió Unohana con voz amenazante.

Desde el interior se oyeron pasos que avanzaban hacia la puerta.

-No tengo ganas de salir –contestó Ukitake desde detrás de la puerta.

-Tírala abajo –pidió Unohana haciéndole una señal a Soi-Fong que sacó su espada mucho más emocionada. Ukitake abrió la puerta de repente.

-¡No lo hagas! –chilló la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Sabía que abrirías –se rio Unohana.- Muy bien, ahora iremos a comer alguna cosa y a comprarte algo de ropa.

-No quiero ropa nueva –contestó Ukitake mientras Soi-Fong la ataba y la arrastraba por el suelo- ¡Eh! ¡Desátame!

La llevaron primeramente a la peluquería y la obligaron a esperar mientras leía una revista del corazón que tenía a Rangiku Matsumoto casi desnuda en la portada, como de costumbre.

-Estás quedando preciosa –se rio la Capitana Unohana mientras el peluquero echaba productos extraños en el cabello de la peliblanca y alguien le estiraba las manos para hacerle la manicura.

-Voy a ir a pegar, digo a pagar –dijo la Capitana Soi-Fong mientras la ayudante terminaba de maquillar a Ukitake (con la ayuda de seis peluqueras y Unohana que la mantenían sujetada).

Cuando salieron de la peluquería, Ukitake se sentía extraña… se sentía muy bien y odiaba reconocerlo. Al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre y su condición de mujer debía ser solo temporal. No quería admitir que el peluquero había hecho un buen trabajo, ni quería decir en voz alta que las uñas así le quedaban muy bien.

-Puede que queden bien en este cuerpo femenino pero… yo soy un hombre –se repetía a si mismo mientras caminaba cabizbaja entre Unohana y Soi-Fong.

-Ahora vamos a llevarte a la Casa de las Tortitas –sonrió la Capitana Unohana. Ukitake asintió sin quejarse. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. El camarero se les acercó en seguida.

Soi-Fong pidió un menú completo de panceta, huevos revueltos, arroz, bacon y hamburguesa doble, pero para Ukitake era demasiado para merendar. Eran las 6 de la tarde y después de tanto tiempo de tiendas lo que de verdad le apetecía ahora mismo era…

Su vista se dirigió a los postres. Nunca había sentido especial atracción por el dulce pero, ahora de repente, se moría por pedir todas las cosas que aparecían en la carta. El camarero se impacientaba.

-¿Y usted señorita? –volvió a pedir a Ukitake.

-No lo sé, todo tiene muy buena pinta –confesó Ukitake nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba una cosa así… pero es que las tortitas le estaban mirando de manera muy convincente, en cambio el brownie era tan fotogénico que no podía estar sin probarlo. ¿Qué decir de las tartas? La tarta de queso le estaba provocando para que se la comiera… ¡Oh no, mierda! Había una copa de helado con frutos secos y… ¡No, ahora estaba aún más confundida!

El camarero carraspeó.

-Quiero… -comenzó Ukitake para ganar tiempo- Me traerá… un plato de tortitas con sirope de chocolate y quiero también una copa de helado de estas, de las de tres pisos.

-¿Todo eso señorita? –pidió el camarero anotándolo en una agenda digital- ¿Desean algo más?

-Eeeeeeeh… -dijo Ukitake flojito- Un trozo de esa tarta de queso…

El camarero se rio y se fue hacia la barra mirando a Ukitake con cara de sorpresa. La Capitana no dijo nada más mientras escuchaba de fondo como Unohana y Soi-Fong discutían su próxima salida.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? La peluquería, la manicura, los dulces… parecía una mujer de verdad. Eso le daba mala espina. Conociendo a Mayuri, también sus hormonas ahora serian eran las de una mujer…

¿Por qué el maldito científico no se había conformado con tan solo cambiar su apariencia? No, para hacerlo más complicado, ahora de repente también le cambiaba el carácter. ¡Estúpido Mayuri!

-Su pedido, señoritas –dijo otro camarero que se divirtió mucho cuando Ukitake tomó las tortitas y empezó a devorarlas sin ninguna contemplación.

-Ukitake… -le riñó la Capitana Unohana que removía su té con delicadeza- Más despacio. Las mujeres no nos metemos la comida en la boca de esa manera. Y de ninguna manera dejamos que se nos caigan los churretones de chocolate por la cara.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Ukitake pasándose la servilleta por la cara. Los camareros la miraban de lejos y se reían de ella con ganas. De repente, se sintió avergonzada y bajó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. Había hecho el ridículo.

Tal vez su cuerpo y sus preferencias hubieran cambiado, pero Ukitake había sido un hombre durante más de mil años, un hombre poco detallista y nada aficionado a las citas… Nunca se había fijado mucho en cómo comen las mujeres, ni si se pintan las uñas o no. Había vivido en la ignorancia todo ese tiempo.

-¿No vas a comer, Ukitake? –Le pidió Soi-Fong- Se te va a derretir el helado.

-No tengo hambre –contestó la muchacha mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

-No llores, Ukitake –le reprendió Unohana como si fuera una madre- Te puede parecer complicado pero te acostumbrarás.

Ukitake no contestó, siguió llorando en silencio mientras Soi-Fong se comía el helado.

-Vamos, te tenemos que animar –dijo Unohana poniéndole la mano sobre sus hermosos cabellos blancos- ¡Vamos a comprarte un kimono bonito!

Las tres mujeres salieron de La Casa de las Tortitas y llevaron a Ukitake a una tiendecita pequeña llena de kimonos. Ukitake se maldijo cuando pensó que eran preciosos y sintió la necesidad de hacerse con uno.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas –dijo la dependienta, que acto seguido empezó a hablar con Unohana como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Las chicas empezaron a mirar kimonos por separado.

Flores, corazones, nubes, tonos pastel… todo era tan femenino. Ukitake suspiró cuando se quedó sola en un pasillo. ¿Para qué quería un kimono? ¿Se lo iba a poner? Pero no podía decir que no a Unohana y Soi-Fong que estaban haciendo todo eso para animarla…

-¿Ya has escogido alguno bonito? –pidió Unohana seguida por Soi-Fong.

-Ah, sí, este –contestó Ukitake tomando el primero que tuvo delante, uno dorado con gatos de color negro y ojos ámbar. No era muy bonito, pero tenía ganas de estar sola…

-YORUICHI-SAMA –gritó, de repente, Soi-Fong y se lanzó sobre Ukitake, tirando del kimono con mucha fuerza- ¡SUELTALO, UKITAKE!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora, Soi-Fong? –pidió Ukitake desde el suelo mientras Soi-Fong se lanzaba sobre ella y seguía estirando el kimono.

-Dame el kimono en el que sale Yoruichi-sama –gritó Soi-Fong fuera de sí, sacando de repente una granada y tirándola al aire. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. La granada estalló en el aire y una gran columna de kimonos empezó a caer sobre Ukitake, que cerró los ojos y se protegió la cara con el maldito kimono de los gatos.

Pero, alguien la sacó de allí antes que toda esa enorme columna de ropa le cayera encima. De repente, notó que alguien la sostenía y la llevaba en volandas a algún otro lugar. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con…

-¡Byakuya! –gritó Ukitake.

-Agárrate a mi cuello –le pidió el Capitán de la Sexta División. Ukitake le hizo caso, básicamente porque el Capitán se movía muy rápido entre las explosiones y no quería resultar lastimada.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, el revuelo era enorme.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? –pidió una joven shinigami llorando. Byakuya dejó que Ukitake bajara de sus brazos y caminara por su propio pie otra vez.

-Uaaaau, ¡el Capitán Kuchiki ha salvado a una chica preciosa! –decía la voz de una chica murmurando.

-¿Quién es? –le contestó otra chica- No la había visto antes. Jovencita con suerte…

-¿Es su novia? –pidió otra con voz estridente. Byakuya las ignoraba, simplemente hacia ver que esas chicas cotillas no se encontraban allí.

-Eeeh… Kuchiki soy Ukitake, ¿lo sabes verdad? –preguntó la Capitana retirándose los cabellos de delante de la cara. El Capitán asintió.

-Rukia me dijo que les había pedido a las Capitanas que te animaran –confesó Byakuya cerrando los ojos y dando un discurso con su aire refinado. Ukitake se fijó en que la forma de su rostro era muy bonita así como sus largos cabellos negros.

-Así que todo fue idea de Kuchiki… -se sorprendió Ukitake. Byakuya asintió.

-¿Estás bien? –pidió Byakuya a la Capitana de cabellos blancos. Ukitake asintió, percatándose de la belleza de los ojos marinos del Capitán.

-Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada… -confesó Byakuya tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ukitake. La chica se quedó sin respiración durante un momento y se puso completamente colorada. Las manos de Byakuya le acariciaban el rostro y sus ojos buscaban los suyos. Esos preciosos ojos azules…

Cuando Ukitake quiso darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Byakuya cerró los ojos lentamente y acercó sus labios a los de Ukitake para besarla delicadamente delante del gentío.

**Continuará…**

¡Byakuya ha tomado la delantera en todo este asunto! Sin casi darse cuenta, Ukitake ha sido besada solamente la primera vez que ha salido de su división como mujer. ¿Cómo reaccionará al beso de Byakuya? ¿Cuánto tardará todo el Seireitei a enterarse? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los otros Capitanes? ¿Tendrá Rukia como cuñada a su Capitana?

¡En el próximo capítulo sabremos mucho más! Gracias por leer.


	4. La primera cita

**Mi novia Ukitake**

**Capítulo 4: La primera cita.**

Maldita y estúpida _Revista del Seireitei_. La lanzó a un lado, molesta, mientras daba vueltas en su despacho situado sobre el gran lago de la decimotercera División. Allí estaba ella, en la portada de la revista, en brazos de Byakuya Kuchiki. ¿Por qué justamente alguien tenía que hacerles una foto?

Gracias a esa maldita portada, ahora todo el Seireitei estaba muy convencido que la Capitana Ukitake y el Capitán Kuchiki estaban saliendo juntos y que dentro de poco formalizarían su relación. Eso no era del todo cierto, aunque si era verdad que Ukitake recibía a Kuchiki en su cuartel, pero la mayoría de veces tan solo hablaban de trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el beso y no se volvió a repetir. Pero era igual lo que pasara en verdad, ya que las cotillas del Seireitei no dejaban de inventarse rumores falsos sobre sus supuestos encuentros amorosos y se hacían grandes apuestas fijando la fecha de la inminente boda.

-Los vi en el parque a las 3 de la mañana besándose –decía una shinigami muy cotilla- Y el Capitán Kuchiki le ponía la mano en el trasero.

-Yo los vi en mi División –contestaba una chica de la Sexta riéndose- La Capitana Ukitake estaba muy roja y despeinada. Se ve que venían de su habitación…

Todos esos rumores eran falsos, pero a la gente le daba igual lo que contuvieran de verdad. El Seireitei entero los consideraba la pareja de moda y no iban a dejar de observarles solo porque fuera mentira. Ukitake tomó la revista otra vez entre sus manos. Odiaba reconocerlo pero se veían bien juntos.

¡Pero no!

Entre ella y Kuchiki no había absolutamente nada. Nada de nada. Eran viejos amigos, nada más. Además Ukitake se sentía atraída por otros hombres un poco más despreocupados y no tan rectos y severos.

De repente, dejó volar su imaginación y se imaginó a si misma abrazada por Kyoraku… Sintió como su rostro ardía y se tapó la cara con las manos. Menos mal que estaba sola en el despacho o sus ayudantes hubieran pensado que se encontraba mal.

¿Por qué de repente le vino a la cabeza tan claramente la imagen de Shunsui? Ellos eran amigos desde la infancia. No podía pensar así de él. Además, hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él… Shunsui había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

-Voy a llamarlo –se dijo Ukitake pasándose las manos por el cabello, nerviosa- Pero no tengo que parecer muy ansiosa. Tengo que sonar natural, como si no me importara que hace mucho tiempo que no viene a verme… Pero sí que me importa.

Ukitake hizo un mohín y refunfuñó. ¡Claro que le importaba! Estaba enfadada porque su mejor amigo le había dado esquinazo por haberse convertido en mujer. Tomó el teléfono, pero dos segundos más tarde lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y suspiró.

Sabía poco sobre cómo comportarse como una mujer, pero algo le decía que no tenía que llamarle.

-Mueve tu estúpido culo hasta aquí, Shunsui –gritó Ukitake mientras se movía por el suelo como una anguila. De repente, como si sus súplicas hubieran sido oídas, oyó unos enérgicos pasos que se acercaban a su despacho.

Ukitake se levantó, muy emocionada, dando un brinco. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió, cuando un ramo de flores se estampó en su rostro. Estornudó con fuerza debido al polen y se sacudió los ojos para ver a su visitante.

No era otro que Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Ah, Kuchiki… -dijo Ukitake un poco decepcionada.

-Son para ti –dijo Byakuya sin cambiar su inalterable tono de voz, tan monótono como siempre. Ukitake tomó las flores y las olió. La verdad es que eran preciosas. Entró en su despacho, seguida por Byakuya y puso el enorme ramo en un jarrón.

Ukitake se sentó detrás de su escritorio cuando Kuchiki le agarró la mano y, tocando los finos dedos de la chica con mucha delicadeza, los besó sin dejar de mantener un intenso contacto visual con la Capitana. Ukitake se sonrojó, nerviosa.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, Kuchiki? –pidió Ukitake disimulando mal su nerviosismo.

-Puedes ofrecerme un té o bien… puedes venir conmigo a cenar a La Langosta. –dijo el Capitán sin soltar la mano de la chica.

-¿La Langosta? –Repitió Ukitake- ¿No es ese restaurante tan caro que hay cerca de la Novena División? ¡No puedo ir allí! Es demasiado caro…

-No te hagas la ingenua –contestó Byakuya.- Yo te invito, evidentemente.

-Pero yo no quiero que me invites, quiero poder pagar mi plato –contestó Ukitake.

-Sin excusas, princesa –contestó Byakuya tomando el haori de la chica y acercándoselo para que se lo pusiera. Acto seguido la levantó de su silla con mucha facilidad y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola hacia él y alborotando sus blancos cabellos.

-Que bien hueles… -dejó escapar Byakuya bajando su rostro y poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella. Ukitake dejó escapar un respingo pero no se resistió. No sabía por qué, pero no podía resistirse a aquellos besos. Byakuya besaba tan bien que, con tan solo rozar sus labios con los de ella, hacía que la Capitana deseara más.

Correspondió el beso, mientras sentía como las hábiles manos de Byakuya bajaban por su espalda con delicadeza. Sentía la maravillosa presión de los labios del hombre contra los suyos, sentía como su deseo fluía y embargaba su cuerpo.

Y allí, estaba, una hora más tarde en el costoso y caro restaurante de lujo La Langosta, mareada por los efectos de un caro champan mientras Byakuya Kuchiki no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Bebió un poco más de champán y masticó otro trozo de una carne muy tierna. Byakuya volvió a llenarle la copa y brindaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Los ojos marinos del Capitán la hacían enrojecer.

-Creo que ya he bebido suficiente –confesó Ukitake cuando Byakuya volvía a llenarle la copa.

-Yo cuidaré de ti –contestó el Capitán dejando los cubiertos y tomando su servilleta. Ukitake lo miró extrañada y bajó la cabeza, culpable. Estaba delante de un hombre atento, sereno y que la amaba. Se sintió mal por seguirle la corriente sin tener claros sus sentimientos.

Ukitake no sabía qué sentir. Demasiadas emociones, demasiados sucesos en muy poco tiempo. Debía poner en orden sus ideas, antes de corresponder a Byakuya. Tenía que saber qué le pasaba a Shunsui.

-Estás ausente… -dijo Byakuya, rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Ukitake. La chica se sobresaltó, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Es que… es que… -balbuceó. Byakuya alzó una ceja- Pensaba que no te he agradecido el ramo de flores. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ukitake emitió un gritito y bajó aún más la cabeza. Byakuya se levantó de la mesa, fue a su lado y la tomó de la mano, estirándola para que se levantara. Ukitake miró alrededor. Debido a la influencia de Byakuya, estaban solos en la sala.

El hombre tomó el mentón de la chica y lo acarició con delicadeza mientras acercaba su rostro.

-Ukitake, ¿Qué sientes por mí? –pidió Byakuya, tajantemente, embriagando a la joven con sus ojos marinos.

-No lo sé… -confesó Ukitake mientras se acercaba a él para, finalmente, besarlo. No lo entendía. No entendía su comportamiento. ¿Por qué lo estaba besando? ¿Por qué no se podía sacar a Shunsui de la cabeza?

Una lágrima bajó rápidamente por el rostro de Ukitake. De repente, antes de que Byakuya pudiera reaccionar, se oyó un gran estruendo en el local y se hizo un gran ruido de mesas al aire y platos y vasos rotos.

-¿Dónde está? –pidió una voz violenta.

-No puede ser… -dijo Byakuya lleno de rabia.

Unos pasos rápidos y brutos doblaron la esquina del local y entraron de lleno en la sala.

-Tu, Kuchiki –dijo el Capitán Kenpachi riendo como un loco y agitando su espada.

-Atrás –dijo Byakuya a Ukitake, apartándola con la mano mientras él desenvainaba a Senbonzakura- La fuerza de mi orgullo caerá sobre ti, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Mientras Byakuya amenazaba a Kenpachi, el Capitán de la Decimoprimera tomaba a Ukitake entre sus brazos y abría un gran boquete en la pared por la que escapaba llevándose a la chica con él.

-¡SOCORRO! –gritó Ukitake agitando los pies mientras se encontraba sobre los hombros de Zaraki cual saco de patatas.

-No grites, baby –se rio Kenpachi- Eso no era una cita. Las velas y la cursilería no es lo que una chica necesita. Vas a tener una cita conmigo esta noche. ¡Ya verás lo que le gusta a un hombre de verdad!

Ukitake palideció y tragó saliva. ¿Una cita con Kenpachi Zaraki? ¿Acaso aquello era una pesadilla? ¿A dónde la estaba llevando?

**Continuará…**

**¡Ukitake ha sido raptada por el Capitán más combativo de la Sociedad de Almas! ¿Le seguirá Byakuya? ¿Ukitake conseguirá escapar del secuestro de Zaraki? O, en cambio, ¿Se lo pasará bien con el Capitán? ¿Vendrá Yachiru? ¿Será Kenpachi uno de los candidatos a ocupar el corazón de la hermosa Capitana Ukitake? **

**Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo. **


	5. La lucha libre

**Mi novia Ukitake**

**Capítulo 5: La lucha libre. **

Zaraki Kenpachi corria como un desesperado por las calles del Seireitei, guiado por su nefasto sentido de la orientación. Nuestra Capitana estaba muy mareada, la cabeza la daba vueltas y si seguía así durante mucho tiempo, estaba convencida que acabaría vomitando.

Kenpachi volvió a voltear haciendo un giro muy brusco que casi estampa la cabeza de la Capitana de cabellos blancos en una pared que pasó rozando por centímetros.

-¡Zaraki, para! –chilló Ukitake- ¡Estoy muy mareada!

Pero el capitán de cabellos de punta la ignoró y continuó su marcha durante diez minutos más. Ukitake no sabia si cerrar los ojos o si mantenerlos abiertos para esquivar obstáculos. Definitivamente, con los ojos cerrados se mareaba aún más.

Y al fin llegó el momento, el mágico momento en que por alguna casualidad Zaraki sabia donde se hallaba. Puso a Ukitake en el suelo. La chica se tambaleó muy mareada, dio una vuelta y cayó al suelo completamente desorientada.

Kenpachi, sin muchas contemplaciones, la levantó del suelo y la obligó a caminar hacia el interior de un bar que tenia muy mal aspecto. Ukitake, extremadamente mareada y a punto de vomitar, pudo fijarse poco en el aspecto del bar, que era andrajoso, antiguo y con la impresión de no ser muy legal.

Una vez dentro, las luces estaban medio apagadas y la algarabía que se sentía asustaba. Habia muchas mesas, distribuidas de manera desigual, alrededor de lo que parecía un rin de boxeo. Kenpachi se sentó en una mesa a media distancia y obligó a Ukitake a sentarse a su lado, mirando hacia el rin.

La chica apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, que estaba muy pringosa y parecía que no la habían limpiado en años, y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos para relajarse. Todo le daba vueltas. Oia perfectamente los gritos, peleas, discusiones, insultos y chillidos de su alrededor, lo que no la ayudaba mucho a relajarse.

Inspiró aire muy profundamente y, en seguida, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El antro olia a alcohol, sangre y orina. Ukitake tuvo una arcada irreprimible y escupió con mucha fuerza en el suelo. No se sorprendió al ver el suelo lleno de colillas, pañuelos y otros escupitajos. Realmente ese local era asqueroso.

Ukitake levantó la cabeza, que le daba muchas vueltas y vió como Zaraki la observaba.

-¿Por qué me has traido aquí? –chilló Ukitake por encima de los gritos de los demás hogareños.

-Porque necesitas saber que es lo que le gusta a un hombre de verdad –sonrió Zaraki enseñando sus dientes amarillos- Kuchiki es un nenaza, tiene demasiados modales y es muy refinado. No es lo que necesitas. Observa nena, a los hombres en todo su esplendor.

Ukitake hizo una muestra de desprecio. Tal vez Zaraki no lo recordara pero él era un hombre y no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares. Un camarero con una pata de palo les trajo dos bebidas bien grandes y una bandeja de patatas y pollo.

La Capitana se lanzó sobre la bebida que resultó ser cerveza. No estaba muy segura de si le convenía o no, pero se la bebió entera de un trago. El refrescante elixir bajaba por su gaznate, refrescándola y liberándola un poco del mareo.

Tomó un trozo de pollo y descubrió que estaba crudo. Con disimulo lo volvió a dejar en la bandeja y Zaraki lo tomó y le pegó un buen bocado mientras gritaba a alguien. Ukitake decidió tomar una patata, pero estas nadaban en un mar de aceite que tenía aspecto de no haber sido limpiado nunca.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, sonó la campana del rin y dos chicas en biquini subieron y empezaron a pelearse en medio de un intenso barro. Los hombres del local se alzaron de sus sillas y empezaron a vitorear de manera escandalosa. Las dos chicas se pegaban, se empujaban y caían, empapándose completamente de barro.

Cuando más caían y más se ensuciaban, más gritaban los hombres. Ukitake tenía que salir de allí. Se puso de pie, derribando su silla pero no tuvo mucha suerte. El camarero con la pata de palo la tomó de un brazo y la miró de arriba abajo, oliéndola como si de un perro se tratara.

-¡Aquí hay otra mujer! –chilló muy divertido mientras miraba a la Capitana con cara lasciva.

-¡Al rin, al rin! –gritaban los hombres.

-¡Quitadle la ropa! –chilló otro hombre. Ukitake intentó defenderse, pero una manada de hombres hambrientos se lanzó sobre ella, quitándole el haori de Capitana y lanzándola al barro del rin.

La chica de cabellos blancos aterrizó en el barro y todos los hombres del local chillaron emocionados. La Capitana estaba muy mareada, dolorida y llena de barro. Una de las chicas que luchaban antes, la tomó por los cabellos y se los estiró. El público volvió a chillar, enloquecido.

Ukitake le hizo una llave a aquella chica y esquivó con mucha habilidad los golpes de la segunda. No iba a pegar a una mujer, jamás haría eso. Además, como Capitán sabía perfectamente como dejar K.O. a una persona sin herirla. Se deshizo de los golpes de las chicas y, cuando tuvo una oportunidad, hizo un gran shumpo hacia la salida.

El público no sabía que pasaba, simplemente de repente, la chica de pelo blanco había desaparecido. Siguieron gritando, esta vez indignados. Ukitake, en la entrada, se tropezó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Ukitake.

-¿Ukitake? –preguntó una voz muy conocida.

-¡KYORAKU! –chilló Ukitake, sin poder disimular su emoción al encontrarse con su viejo amigo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir con mucha violencia.

-¡Allí está la chica! –gritó alguien y, sin previo aviso, todos los hombres del local se levantaron y se giraron para perseguir a Ukitake.

-¡Agárrate, Ukitake! –ordenó Kyoraku y salió del local tan rápido que no dejó ni rastro. Kenpachi, que lo vio todo acomodado desde su sitio, sonrió, se giró y continuó devorando pollo crudo.

Ukitake abrió los ojos en medio de un callejón oscuro. Estaba acurrucada en el pecho fuerte y varonil de su amigo.

-Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente –dijo Kyoraku.

-Gracias –le susurró Ukitake, abrazando a su amigo. Le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello y enredó la mano derecha en sus cabellos. Kyoraku olía muy bien, su aroma la embriagaba.

Se sentía muy segura, con sus manos entre los cabellos de su amigo, con su cuerpo en contacto con el de Kyoraku. Su corazón latía muy deprisa y estaba segura que su amigo lo notaba. Volvió a respirar su aroma mientras jugaba con sus rizos.

Ukitake movió la cabeza. En la oscuridad sin luna de ese callejón, no podía ver nada más que no fuera el cuerpo de Kyoraku. La chica ladeó su rostro y acarició la mejilla de su amigo con su nariz. Kyoraku no se movía, estaba tenso. Ni siquiera le había devuelto el abrazo a Ukitake.

La chica buscó sus ojos, pero no los encontró. Deslizó una mano hacia las mejillas del hombre y la acarició, muy suavemente. Todo el cuerpo de Ukitake gritaba, anhelaba por un beso de Kyoraku.

Ukitake sabía que su amigo lo había notado, que sentía lo que Ukitake gritaba en silencio. ¡Bésame, Kyoraku! Pero Kyoraku no se movía ni un centímetro. La Capitana abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia delante cuando Kyoraku, muy bruscamente, rompió su abrazó y le dio la espalda.

-Hasta otra, Ukitake –dijo sin mucha emoción, en tono muy borde y inusualmente enfadado. Kyoraku dobló la esquina y desapareció, dejando a Ukitake sola y confundida.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como en una carrera hacia el vacío. La chica lloraba en silencio, sola y muerta de vergüenza.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera al tener cerca a Kyoraku? Ellos eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía existir nada entre ellos…

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Qué sentía realmente por Kyoraku? ¿Por qué él estaba tan distante últimamente? Ukitake continuó llorando mientras se dirigía a su escuadrón. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Kyoraku debía odiarle…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –se pidió a sí misma. No sabía encontrar la respuesta. Simplemente, estaba muy confundida. Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos y no era una tarea sencilla. Y además, estaba Byakuya…

Llegó a su escuadrón y se duchó para quitarse los restos de barro del pelo. Estaba avergonzada, deprimida pero también furiosa. ¡Maldito Kyoraku! ¿Por qué la rechazaba?

Ukitake tenía pensamientos contradictorios. Por una parte, quería odiar a Kyoraku por no haberla correspondido. Pero por otra parte estaba convencida que entre dos amigos de la infancia no podía haber nada. Lo mejor, de momento, seria olvidarlo y concentrarse en otros temas.

No sería nada fácil para Ukitake reconocer que estaba enamorada de Shunsui Kyoraku.

**Continuará…**

**Ukitake tiene que poner en orden sus sentimientos. ¿Qué siente por Byakuya? ¿Qué siente por Kyoraku? ¿Quién aparecerá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Tal vez lo consultará con otra chica? ¡Matsumoto tendrá un papel decisivo en el siguiente capítulo y ayudará a Ukitake a poner sus sentimientos en orden! **


	6. La cruel verdad

**Mi novia Ukitake.**

**Capítulo 6: La cruel verdad**

-¿No está bueno el helado o qué? –preguntó, con malas pulgas, como de costumbre, el pequeño Capitán de la décima división.

Ukitake salió de su ensoñamiento, dio un respingo y sonrió, para no perder la costumbre.

-Está muy rico, Shiro-chan –dijo sonriendo, tan amable como de costumbre- Eres un gran experto en la fabricación de helado con la zanpakuto.

-Calla y come –contestó el pequeño malhumorado. Normalmente le hubiera dicho "No soy Shiro-chan" pero realmente hoy se veía a Ukitake bastante deprimida. El Capitán Hitsugaya apreciaba mucho a la Capitana de la Decimotercera División, y para animarla la invitó a tomar un helado, pero no parecía estar dando sus frutos.

Se la veía desanimada y decaída. Toshiro se sentía en la obligación de hacer alguna cosa por ella, alguna cosa que pudiera animarla y devolverle la sonrisa auténtica y sincera que siempre tenía en su rostro. Pero nada parecía estar dando sus frutos.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? Tan solo son las diez de la mañana, todavía el sol no pega fuerte –le pidió el pequeño Capitán. Pasearon por los jardines de la décima División, en silencio mientras Ukitake perdía la vista en el paisaje, perdida en sus pensamientos más profundos.

La luz del sol era muy agradable, ligera y suave, rozando los cabellos plateados de los dos capitanes. Ukitake tomó unas cuantas flores y adornó su cabello. Parecía un poco más contenta.

-Oye, si te pasa algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –le dijo el Capitán Hitsugaya. Ukitake lo miró sorprendido.

-Que frase tan madura, Shiro-chan –se rio Ukitake.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no soy ningún crio –gritó el Capitán Hitsugaya mientras Ukitake se reía de corazón. Aunque la Capitana se negara a ver que era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, la verdad es que le encantaba escuchar su risa sincera.

-MATSUMOTO! –chilló Hitsugaya de repente, interrumpiendo la escena. La teniente se arrastraba como una serpiente por detrás de los matojos, intentando no ser vista. Con ella iba alguien más.

-Buenos días Capitán –gritó intentando hacerse la tonta. Su voz denotaba una gran resaca.- ¿Ha dormido bien?

-Oye, ¿no tendrías que estar un informe de bajas para la primera división? –preguntó el Capitán Hitsugaya, bastante enfadado.

-Ah, Capitán, todavía es muy temprano. Me acabo de levantar –se quejó la chica- Ahora me invitan a desayunar y luego me pongo con el trabajo.

-¿Quién está ahí contigo? –Gritó Hitsugaya nervioso- ¿Qué te dije de traer ligues a la división?

-Pero capitán… -se quejó Matsumoto haciéndose la tonta.

-Buenos días, Rangiku –dijo Ukitake, sonriendo y alargándole una flor para restar fuego al asunto. Parecía que las disputas entre el Capitán y la teniente eran continuas, pero no quería que empezaran a discutir fuertemente delante de ella.

La teniente se puso colorada, tomó la flor y miró hacia otro lado. Mientras eso ocurría, Hitsugaya salió de los arbustos arrastrando a Kyoraku.

Ukitake sonrió ampliamente al verlo. El rostro de la chica de cabellos blancos se volvió claro y radiante, lleno de alegría. Solo con verlo durante un segundo olvidó completamente los problemas del pasado. Corrió hasta estar cerca de él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Buenos días, Shunsui –sonrió mientras le alargaba la mano. Una sensación muy cálida la invadió mientras el hombre la daba la mano para levantarse. La chica se puso colorada y cuando Kyoraku lo notó, apartó su mano violentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pidió Ukitake sonriente, quitándole una hoja del pelo y acariciando su barba con disimulo. El hombre le tomó la mano con la que le acariciaba y la apartó de él.

-No me toques, Capitana Ukitake –le espetó Kyoraku- No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo.

-Pero Shunsui… -se quejó Ukitake, notablemente sorprendida- Si nos conocemos desde la academia. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Kyoraku puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿No te das cuenta? –Contestó el hombre del kimono rosa con un tono recriminatorio- ¡Tú ya no eres la misma persona! Mi mejor amigo era un hombre.

-Pero… eso no tiene importancia, Shunsui –le corrigió Ukitake- Es un detalle sin importancia. ¡Aunque ahora sea mujer, sigo siendo yo!

-No lo quieres entender –se quejó su amigo. Kyoraku tomó de la mano a Matsumoto y la arrastró hacia los arbustos- No me busques, Ukitake.

-¡Shunsui, espera! –gritó Ukitake, corriendo tras él. Hitsugaya intentó detener a la Capitana, pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza y se le escapó.

Detrás de los arbustos, Ukitake se tapó la boca con las manos y retrocedió. Sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas y ahogó un sollozo entre sus dedos. Kyoraku abrazaba a Matsumoto y la besaba con frenesí, invadido completamente por la lujuria.

Un rio de profundas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Ukitake, lentamente y con rabia. El Capitán Hitsugaya arrastró a Ukitake lejos de la escena. Ukitake no veía, no sentía nada más que su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo. ¿Era así como uno se sentía cuando le rompían el corazón? El dolor era insoportable. Ojalá todo desapareciera, ojalá no hubiera visto nunca con sus propios ojos aquella escena.

Ojalá no se hubiera enamorado nunca de Shunsui Kyoraku.

-¿Estás bien, Ukitake? –pidió el Capitán Hitsugaya, envolviéndola con una manta. Intentó darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, pero no lo supo. Se tumbó sobre el sofá y continuó llorando. Quería llorar, quería llorar tanto hasta que se quedara sin lágrimas. Necesitaba llorar y ahogar entre lágrimas su profunda tristeza.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó en un sueño muy profundo. Cuando se despertó era de noche. Se sentía muy mareada y confusa. Estaba en el despacho del Capitán Hitsugaya, pero él no estaba allí. Ukitake no quería hablar con él, así que le dejó una nota dándole las gracias y huyó por la ventana, amparada por el silencio de la noche.

Debía ser muy de madrugada porque las calles del Seireitei estaban completamente vacías. En su camino no encontró a nadie, ni una sola alma. Lo prefería así, estaba demasiado abatida y triste para intentar mantener una conversación con alguien. Tan solo quería estar sola y dormir.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Mañana sería un día nuevo.

-Buenos días –le gritó alguien poniendo su cara a menos de unos centímetros de la suya y gritando desesperadamente. Ukitake respondió gritando, pero el rostro no se alejó lo más mínimo de ella.

Era el Capitán Hirako.

-Capitán Hirako, ¿qué hace usted aquí? –pidió Ukitake, sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Hace muchos años que nos conocemos, ¿Cuándo me vas a llamar Shinji? –preguntó el Capitán hurgándose la oreja con gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shinji? –le pidió Ukitake, con un tono de histeria en la voz.

-Así me gusta, preciosa –gritó Shinji abrazándola- Estoy aquí porque… eres mi primer amor.

Ukitake hizo un gesto de duda.

-¿No es eso lo que le dices a todas las chicas? –preguntó Ukitake ofendida.

-Pero en tu caso es verdad –gritó Shinji, intentando sonar inocente sin mucho éxito. El Capitán se puso bien la corbata y sonrió macabramente.

-Lo siento Shinji pero no estoy de humor –dijo Ukitake, girándose- Me duele que me digas estas cosas.

Shinji se quedó en silencio y puso su mano sobre el cabello de la joven.

-¿Es por Kyoraku, verdad? –Preguntó con rabia en la voz- Ese cerdo cretino. No te mereces que un hombre así te haga sufrir.

-Déjame Shinji, no quiero hablar de ello. –dijo Ukitake mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro.

Shinji le quitó las sábanas a Ukitake, con las que ocultaba su rostro lloroso.

-BASTA UKITAKE –gritó Shinji, poniéndose nervioso e intentado que la chica se levantara- No vale la pena que sufras más por él.

-Shinji, déjame sola –lloró Ukitake mientras Shinji la obligaba a levantarse.

-Ni de coña –gritó el Capitán de la quina división- Kensei i Rose están esperando fuera. No te vas a quedar aquí, metida en la cama llorando como una desesperada por un hombre que no vale la pena. Hoy te vas de fiesta con los Vizards. ¡Y más te vale que no opongas resistencia! ¡Prepárate para la marcha!

**Continuará…**

**Ukitake al fin se ha dado cuenta que Shunsui Kyoraku no le corresponde. ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Decidirá olvidarse completamente de él o seguirá intentándolo? ¿Cómo le irá la fiesta con los Vizards? ¿Cuándo volverá a ver a Byakuya? **

**¡Espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo pronto! Un abrazo y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Tenéis que saber que me animáis muchísimo y que lo agradezco muchísimo. **


	7. La hora de decidir

**Mi novia Ukitake **

**Capítulo 7: La hora de decidir. **

Ukitake escuchaba de lejos una dulce y relajante melodía. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, lucharon por abrirse, más no pudieron lidiar contra la presión del sol que la cegaba. La chica continuó estirada, dormitando agradablemente, mientras la música sonaba.

-Rose, la vas a despertar –susurró Shinji. Ukitake reconoció la voz, pero no se movió. Al contrario, pudo intuir que se había quedado dormida cerca de Hirako y que este capitán pasaba las manos por su cabello con dulzura. Ukitake sintió las manos del Capitán separando sus mechones y se sintió en paz.

-Se ha quedado dormida gracias a mi guitarra –contestó Rose, sin dejar de agitar sus manos dulcemente sobre las cuerdas.

-No es cierto –dijo Shinji entre dientes- Se ha quedado dormida porque Kensei es un aburrido.

Kensei se movió agresivamente, pero paró sus pasos por miedo de despertar a la capitana que, aunque la tomaban por dormida, estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-Duerme muy tranquila –comentó Rose- Tal vez debería tocarle alguna cosa más lenta que sea de su agrado.

-Con esa misma canción ya está bien –dijo Kensei malhumorado.

-Es una mujer preciosa –dijo Shinji volviendo a enredar sus manos en el cabello de la mujer.- Cuesta creer que sea el mismo Capitán que conocíamos hasta ahora.

Rose se movió, tensó un poco una cuerda de su guitarra i volvió a comenzar el ritmo con una melodía ligera, suave como el vuelo delicado de una mariposa blanca.

-Es la misma persona –espetó Kensei- Tan solo te gusta porque ahora tiene dos pares de…

-No seas vulgar, Kensei –lo cortó Rose con voz recriminatoria- Ahora es una mujer, es diferente al Capitán Ukitake al que estábamos acostumbrados. Su carácter y la manera como hace las cosas ahora es la propia de una mujer.

-Lo que más me fastidia es ver como sufre y aun así se esfuerza por sonreír –confesó Shinji- Como me jode ese bastardo de Kyoraku…

-No le juzgues –contestó Kensei- Tal vez tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si tu colega ahora fuera una chica. Los hombres no podemos compartir según que intimidades con una mujer. Y Kyoraku no parece ser el típico hombre que sabe dar conversación a una mujer sin llevársela a la cama.

La conversación se terminó, momentáneamente. Las notas de Rose se hicieron con el silencio, llenando sus corazones con esa hermosa canción. Shinji carraspeó y se movió ligeramente. Con sumo cuidado, pasó uno de sus finos dedos por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-No la despiertes –le recomendó Rose- Ha pasado unos días difíciles, mejor que duerma.

Shinji retiró sus dedos del rostro de la chica y se tumbó a su lado, para quedarse dormido poco después.

-Oye Rose –murmuró Kensei cuando los ronquidos de Shinji ya eran muy audibles- ¿Crees que se lo pasa bien con nosotros?

Rose sonrió, gentil.

-No lo sé, Kensei –respondió- Pero sea como sea, tenemos que hacer lo imposible para hacerla feliz. Ya ha sufrido demasiado, necesita estabilidad.

Kensei se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a dormir también un rato y la paz del lugar se vio envuelto de las suaves notas del Capitán de la Tercera. Ukitake, más despierta de nunca, continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pensativa.

Los Vizards realmente se preocupaban mucho por ella, por su estado de ánimo y por su felicidad. Era cierto; últimamente había sufrido mucho. Tal vez era hora de cambiar. Tal vez sería necesario sonreír de verdad para darles las gracias.

Además, Kensei tenía razón. Kyoraku no sabía tratar con mujeres, nunca había sabido. Lo único que se le daba bien era cortejarlas y pasar la noche con ellas. ¡Que tonta había sido pensando que un hombre así la amaría!

Lo mejor era olvidarlo y continuar con su vida, ajena a él e intentar vivir feliz, aun con la novedad que ahora era una mujer.

-Ya sé que estás despierta –dijo Rose, cesando su música. Ukitake abrió los ojos, culpable y avergonzada. Se levantó lentamente, sin mirar a Rose y con el rostro bajo.

-No pasa nada –le dijo el Capitán de la Tercera División- Perdónalos, a veces pueden ser muy poco sensibles. Te lo digo yo, que he vivido con ellos durante más de cien años en el mundo de los vivos.

Rose disculpó a sus amigos con un gesto de resignación. Ukitake sonrió, agradecida por su amabilidad.

-No te preocupes –contestó la chica- Tan solo han sido ellos mismos y han dicho lo que pensaban. Sus opiniones me han ido muy bien para aclararme las ideas.

Rose cambió su mueca, entristecido. Se levantó para quedarse junto a la chica, que miraba el paisaje con unas lágrimas en los ojos que no podía ocultar.

-Hayas decidido lo que hayas decidido, simplemente hazlo. –le aconsejó Rose, tomando una mano de la Capitana entre las suyas- No dudes más y busca por tu felicidad, Ukitake.

Ukitake sonrió, dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas. Esas serían las últimas. De sus ojos no saldrían más lágrimas derramadas por amor.

-Gracias, Rose –sonrió Ukitake- Y también gracias a Shinji y Kensei. A partir de ahora, voy a ser feliz. ¡Lo prometo!

-Entonces –contestó Rose retomando su guitarra- Puede que este no sea el lugar en el que tengas que estar para cumplir tu promesa.

Ukitake se levantó, saludó con la mano y salió corriendo. Corría, por una vez, no para huir de sus problemas, sino para afrontarlos. Notaba el fresco viento en su cara, removiéndole su espesa melena blanca.

La mujer saltó un muro, cayó grácilmente en el suelo y prosiguió su maratón por el Seireitei. Se sentía bastante libre, aunque aún un poco de malestar se había quedado aposentado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Quería ser libre y grácil, como el viento que le despeinaba, pero todavía tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Gracias a los Vizard, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, aunque lo único que ellos habían hecho era exponer sus pensamientos en voz alta. A veces la sinceridad de los otros ayuda a ver tus errores, y Ukitake se sentía tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos que Shunsui debía estar reprimiendo. Él también debía ser una víctima más.

De repente sus pies se pararon. Debía pedirle perdón. Ukitake se había volcado en él, había puesto presión sobre sus hombros cuando sabía que su amigo llevaba mal ese tipo de situaciones. Tal vez con una disculpa serian amigos… o como mínimo podría seguir paseando a su lado.

Su corazón se puso eufórico y brincó dentro de su pecho. Debía pedirle perdón. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por el cercano encuentro con su amigo, Ukitake corrió hacia la Octava División, pero antes de llegar, se encontró con Rukia que le esperaba, con rostro serio.

-Kuchiki –la saludó Ukitake- ¿Cómo estás pasando el día?

Rukia la miró enfadada, sin poderlo ocultar. Aunque fuera su Capitana, Rukia no podía negar que estaba molesta con ella. Ukitake se percató de su humor y agachó la cabeza, arrepentida.

-Lo lamento Kuchiki –dijo con voz baja- Últimamente no he estado cumpliendo con mis obligaciones como Capitana y te he dado demasiado trabajo. Lo lamento de verdad.

Rukia miró a su Capitana como si no lo entendiera y la acusó con un dedo amenazante.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer sufrir a Nii-sama? –preguntó molesta, sin ocultar su ira y dejando a Ukitake muy confundida- ¡Nii-sama lo está pasando mal por su culpa, Capitana!

Ukitake se llevó las manos al rostro, muerta de vergüenza. Había sido aún más egoísta de lo que creía. Tan solo tenía en su mente a Shunsui y lo había perseguido tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya había establecido cierta relación con Byakuya.

La chica se sintió muy mala persona y se sentó en un banco cercano, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos. Rukia se sentó a su lado.

-Disculpe mi tono seco, Capitana –se disculpó Rukia, torpemente- Pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirle.

Ukitake movió la mano, callando a Rukia.

-Soy yo la que debe disculparse –dijo sollozando- No solo he hecho daño a Shunsui sino que también estoy causándole dolor a Byakuya.

-Usted es la principal herida en todo este asunto, Capitana –contestó Rukia- Las decepciones amorosas son muy malas de afrontar –confesó, recordando a Kaien.

Ukitake asintió y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Déjeme decirle lo que pienso de Nii-sama –sonrió Rukia, intentando quitar leña al fuego de ese asunto- Nii-sama puede parecer muy estricto, pero en el fondo es un hombre con un gran corazón.

-Lo sé, Kuchiki –sonrió Ukitake- Me trata con una amabilidad que creía impropia de él.

-Es un hombre muy responsable, consciente que el orgullo del clan Kuchiki depende de él y que no puede ensuciarlo con acciones no premeditadas –le defendió Rukia- Pero Capitana, mi hermano es un gran hombre. Es bueno, es amable y cariñoso… solo que tan solo lo es en la intimidad.

-¿Contigo es así? –preguntó Ukitake. Rukia se puso colorada.

-No, conmigo no es tan amable –confesó, celosa- Pero sé que con la mujer que ama lo es. Estuvo casado con mi hermana y sé que puede ser así.

-Ah, la joven Hisana… -recordó Ukitake, un poco celosa. Rukia se levantó, como movida por un espíritu impetuoso.

-Se lo ruego, Capitana Ukitake –Rukia hizo una gran reverencia- Dele una oportunidad a Nii-sama.

Ukitake sonrió y se levantó del banco, sin decir nada. Necesitaba pensar en todo ese asunto. Estaba muy confundida: los Vizards le decían una cosa, Rukia otra y ella... ella lo único que había podido pensar por su cuenta era ir a ver a Shunsui. ¿Tan egoísta era?

¿Era tan egoísta que había olvidado que había más personas pendientes de ella? ¿Era tan ególatra que había olvidado los buenos sentimientos que Byakuya profesaba por ella? ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¡A quien de verdad debía una disculpa era a Byakuya!

Comenzó a llover, pero eso no paró los rápidos pasos de Ukitake. La muchacha corría aunque con el viento y la lluvia era difícil avanzar. El vaho salía de su boca, convirtiéndose en una neblina efímera, debido al esfuerzo.

Fue el mismísimo Byakuya quien abrió las puertas de la mansión, con la confusión reflejada en su inmutable rostro.

-¿Ukitake? –preguntó, cuando la mujer se paró bajo la lluvia, respirando con dificultad. La chica no lo miró directamente al rostro, estaba demasiado avergonzada y se sentía culpable.

Byakuya la tomó por los hombros y la hizo entrar en la mansión, dando órdenes para que los criados rápidamente se ocuparan del estado de su invitada. El propio haori que llevaba el capitán para ir por su casa, verde oliva, protegió los hombros de la mujer. El protector brazo del noble la tomó por los hombros, y la condujo hacia su habitación, donde la sentó al lado de la chimenea.

Byakuya se ausentó, pero una joven criada entró con ropas muy hermosas y ayudó a Ukitake a cambiarse. La chica se llevó las ropas mojadas, pero dejó el haori verde oliva de Byakuya. Ukitake lo tomó entre sus manos. Aún olía como él.

El hombre entró en la habitación, portando una bandeja con un poco de té que ofreció a la chica. Ukitake lo tomó, notando como el brebaje calentaba sus extremidades.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ukitake? –pidió el hombre, sentándose junto a ella y jugueteando con sus cabellos blancos. Byakuya no parecía molesto, tan solo curioso, como cuando un gato se escapa durante unos días de casa de su amo, y luego vuelve lleno de pequeñas heridas.

-Yo… -intentó disculpase Ukitake, sin mucho éxito. El Capitán se acercó más, pasando su fuerte y firme brazo por encima de sus hombros para atraer a la chica hacia sí. Ukitake ocultó su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Byakuya.

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir –confesó Ukitake, sintiéndose muy confortada y segura entre los brazos del joven noble. No pudo ver el rostro de Byakuya, aunque se lo imaginaba largo y sereno, como siempre.

Eran como la noche y el día. Byakuya era como la luna: amable, sereno, responsable y hermoso, sin necesidad de quemarte cuando lo observas. Shunsui, en cambio, era el sol: ardiente, salvaje y prohibido. Los humanos tienden a buscar lo prohibido, aquello que no pueden alcanzar, pero a veces, la seguridad y la hermosura de la dulce luna también reconforta sus corazones.

-No pasa nada –contestó Byakuya reafirmando el abrazo en torno a la chica. Besó su frente, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y formuló un deseo- Quiero que seas mía para siempre.

Ukitake, en los brazos de Byakuya abrió los ojos, sorprendida por esa declaración. Aunque ya lo sabía, le tomó por sorpresa. Era, de entre otras cosas, una mujer muy ingenua.

-Byakuya yo…

Byakuya ignoró sus quejas y la abrazó más a su cuerpo, rozando su nariz con las cálidas y encendidas mejillas de la mujer.

-Si te quedas a mi lado, tendrás todo lo que desees. –le dijo, muy serio, el Capitán de la Sexta División- Incluido a mi mismo. Te lo pediré otra vez, Ukitake ¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado?

**¡En el próximo capítulo, la decisión final de la Capitana Ukitake! La mujer decidirá entre sus dos pretendientes. ¿A quien eligirá? ¿Al joven y rico Byakuya? ¿O al salvaje e indomable macho, Shunsui? **

**Reconozco que me encanta como me ha quedado este capítulo y ya tengo ganas de continuar con el siguiente. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **


End file.
